War of the Cities Wiki
War of the Cities This is the story of what would occur if, in the future, a worldwide union split apart due to a global crisis, turning city against city in a massive duel for power. Brief Backstory In the year 2100, the world united as one large Union of Nations, an homage to the ineffective United Nations. With population growth halted but urbanization continuing, cities were considered the major players of the new UN. As time went on and issues arose, some cities were unhappy with the results and withdrew from the Union. In 2125, the world experienced its first oil crisis in almost 80 years. This was the first step to destabilization. That was followed by the Kashmir Genocide, a massacre of many ethnic Pakistani citizens in Kashmir, which was mostly run by the Indian cities of Srinagar and Jammu. This proved that mankind was still capable of doing heavy damage to itself. In 2131, a worldwide wheat blight destroyed fields across globe, and put ever-heavier pressure on indoor growing and the fairly new multi-story city greenhouses established by a program in 2103. In 2133, the Catholic church collapsed after increasing corruption caused by falling faith. This served to create a collective sense of disunity among the cities that still had Christian majorities. By 2135, over 200 cities had withdrawn from the Union of Nations, and the long-dead opposition to globalization rose once more. In 2139, in order to encourage cities to remain in the Union, new regulations were passed that heavily favored official cities in economic and political affairs. Rural areas had virtually no representation whatsoever in world government, and many of those who didn't immediately move to cities decided to rebel. In the Rural Rebellions of 2140, over three million rebels were killed and another seventeen million were imprisoned for crimes against the state. In many less urbanized countries, such as the United States and Canada, a large number of cities refused to fight the rebels, as they still felt tied to the countryside. A mass exodus of more than a thousand cities of the Americas left the Union. In 2142, the Union established an Executive Branch, which was given powers that rendered the International Congress nearly useless. Each time a city felt scorned, it left the Union. By 2147, only about four hundred cities remained in the Union, and they were so spread out that the federal government held no sway. The Union still existed in an almost unofficial state until 2152, when it completely dissolved. In 2150, as the collapse seemed near, cities began to embrace their independence and built up military might in anticipation of a coming power struggle. Into the power vacuum of 2152 stepped nearly every city on Earth, with amibitions of having their political voice rise above all others. This was the beginning of the War of the Cities. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse